User blog:The Outcast Wolf/Story Ideas.... You can help
'I'll be making two stories.' Story 1 *Is about a guy dreaming to be a Pro-Wrestler in WWE, but he faces hard challenges trying to get there.Edit *Ideas: *You can reply ideas *Character's attitude *Finishing move (s) *Song Lyrics *Enemy (s) ( If you say your name, make sure you say your attitude, Finishing move, and song lyrics ) *Tell me if I should add some more info to the description and anything you want Story 2 'Is a bakugan story, with 6 sequences' *Ideas: *You can reply *Three bakugans ( I don't accept three from the same person, Note: They must be made up with made name and one of the 6 bakugan attributes ) *Moves for an attribute ( Pyrus, Ventus, Aquos, Haos, Subterra, and Darkus) *Where the story could take place: Tell me if I should add some more info to the description and anything you want. *Notes: *I accept ideas until Friday. Story 2 plans ( bakugans ) Ventus Bakugan- A wolf, it's green with yellow strips, red eyes, has wings that are angel liked in shape, wings have feathers of green yellow and red. Some feathers have a blade type apperance. The two wings will have one small head each. Used to attack an opponent. Name: Ventus Wolfie Pyrus- Is a bakugan that can change his attribute to Darkus and Aquos. He has 4 faces, but only one shows up at a time, a Pyrus, dragon face, a Darkus dragon face, an Aquos dragon face, made up of only water and a face he uses when he's tallking. He likes to copy, his partner, Bendo's lines a lot. he has two wings that stick out of his AWESOME armor, that are mixed with black energy, water and fire. There is holes in his wings and tail to fire sparkles of Cark energy, Water, and Fire. His tail is covered with golden spikes, but the tail is mixed with dark energy, water, and fire. When he attacks, he can mix Pyrus, Darkus, and Aquos attacks (most of the time). He can normally be found at a carter, in a valcano, a empty black area ( like a blackhole ), and an Ocean floor, that only his partner can enter. When he says Silence! I kill you! You better hide or else you'll pay for it. He has many friends, including Bendo's Pyrus Phosphos. He is defined as an unknown force to mess with. Name: Bockery Darkus- A mix of Plitheon, Blitz Drago, Ramdol(head) and Contestir, Body it black. Light Green lines flow throw the body. Wings are Plitheon wings. Body is like Blitz Dragonoid. Contestir arms and legs, with two little wheels at the bottom of each foot, they're hidden. Ramdol head is black, yellow eyes. Wings are black with a light green and purple tone to it. Is a mutated bakugan. Name: Jokathak Subterra- This bakugan is considered the fast Subterra bakugan ever. He is also the most abnormal bakugan. He can blend in a dessert really great, 1/10 times he gets spotted. He is a tan sandy color, with a TV hidden in his chest. He weights 3 tons and is 1/2 a story tall. His two feet have 3 wheels that can hold 3 tons each. He can hold things up to 18 tons. He is so powerful, that one flick can send a bakugan back 50 feet. Just, he is a slow hitter. His TV is used to distract his opponent, so he can hit his a opponent hard. If his TV breaks, it needs to be replaced in 7 days or he'll never move again. This bakugan is a threat to be around, good thing he's a good guy. name: Teleterra Haos- Is a white dragon with yellow stripes and blue stripes. The Blue stripes give this bakugan it its energy. When the blue stripes turn red, she needs to rest. When the blue stripes are green, an extremely powerful attack. Her wings are huge with the same pattern as her body. Her tail is long and used as a weapon when her strips that were blue are red. She has a star on her back to fly on, when her body has red stripes, that were formly red. Her star can also be used as a weapon to charge into her opponent. She can even use the star like a boomerang. Name: Charging Dragonoid Aquos-http://www.mysticworlds.net/hydra.jpg with blue skin ( http://www.geekologie.com/2008/11/06/blue-rose.jpg ), Contract color of black lines, green eyes, ( Done by: Redakaibakulover ) Will have 4 heads, 2 extra heads will be hidden for a surprise attack. Is fierce. Side of tail and head is black. Name: Aquos Hydros Story 2 plans ( cards ) THERE MUST BE A TOTAL OF 5 or more Ventus- 1) Gate Card, Howling Wind- At Mountain's peaks. Made from howls, strong winds that increase the g of a Ventus bakugan by 200g and lower Subterra's and Aquos' g by 100. 2) Ability, Razor Speed- A Ventus defense that puts a tornado around you, can be used as an attack. Pyrus- Abilities: 1) Flare Meltdown: (pounds the ground, making huge volcanoes come out in a cannon position towards the opponent, then fires.) 2) Force Smelter: (is suddenly covered in glowing heated metal armor, gains speed and strength) 3) Rotator Flare: (spins multiple rings on body, charges with lightning drawn from the stars, then fires it from mouth in a titanic blast) by Helixdrago900. Darkus- Abilities, Dark Fuse: (Transfers 400Gs to Jokathak), Sheild Disinagrator: (makes the opponent unable to activate any defences), Black hole: (sucks all the Gs from opponent until it hits zero) , Vortex beam: (shoots a beam of energy, transfers 100Gs) By: Crimsonstorm. Subterra- Haos- Aquos- Plans 2 ( Evil Bakugans ) Ventus- Name- Pyrus- Name- Darkus- Is a 12 headed bakugan with 10 wings. The whole bakugan is Black, with purple lines. Each head has eye eyes. There is no tail to this bakugan. The 10 wings are sharp as blades, starting from the mid-section ( back side ) and the 5th set of wings go where the tail would be ( but no tail on this bakugan ). Each head can attack at one time, but doing that would cost the bakugan its life force. That beam has been said to perce through the toughest thing in the Universe. Ulitmately that beam is a 2/2 in life taking. Name- Tweliod Haos- Name- Subterra- This bakugan is not as strong as Teleterra. This bakugan is a small subterra bakugan, that can't go in water. It is said to swim in desserts, it is a fish like bakugan, that can also hide in the sand and not be noticed at all. It moves so fast undersand, it makes sand whirlpools.This bakugan picks apart its opponent, by making a sand whirlpool to take a bakugan in, to quicksand, where he can attack like crazy knowing its opponent is helpless. This bakugan weights at least 5 tons, making it extremely powerful to deal with. Is sometimes thought as a pyrus bakugan because it can do near the Earth's core and come out just fine. Name- Sandis Aquos- Is a shark, that can hide it's head and pop it out in 10 other positions ( 11 position total, moves every 30 degrees ). Its jaws are made to bite into steel. Its fins have razor sharp edges for vicious attacks. It isn't water bases, it can also go underground as an attack method. It has great hearing, if a feather hits water or the ground, he'll notice it. He can shoot beams out of his mouth, making him a vicious competitor. Name- Sinkoid Plans 2 ( Evil Gates and Abilities ) Ventus- Name- Pyrus- Name- Darkus- Name- Haos- Name- Subterra- Name- Aquos- Name- Extra Notes *Every week I'll post what I have so far. *You can tell me how it is so far. *What needs to be improved. *Any ideas can still be posted during then. * I'm going to use made up character's only. You Chose which I do first Do you want me to do Story one or Story two first. ( Leave what you think on my talk page or here. ) 'Past Comments before being moved' WWE first. by Kyleronco Reply {C Anyone who posted a comment that will help, then thank you. Thewolf1 Reply If I were you, I would do WWE first because I think that will be the easier of the two - putting together a Bakugan story is going to be difficult because you have to make it original and interesting. Trust me, I have to rewrite episodes for my fanon at least five different times. Zachattack31 Reply Ok, I HATE WWE, so... Bakugan: Prometheon. (Pyrus) Abilities: Flare Meltdown: (pounds the ground, making huge volcanoes come out in a cannon position towards the opponent, then fires.) Force Smelter: (is suddenly covered in glowing heated metal armor, gains speed and strength) Rotator Flare: (spins multiple rings on body, charges with lightning drawn from the stars, then fires it from mouth in a titanic blast) Think of the rest of the abilities yourself. XD by Helixdrago900 Reply I'll say Bakugan story first. Once again, HATE WWE. by Helixdrago900 My.Bakugan.Com comments Category:Blog posts